


Acid

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [106]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Sad Ending, Teen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy have to cope with their daughter dying.One-shot based on the song Acid by Michael Brook.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	Acid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Saf•

Everyone says life is so delicate, one minute you're here, the next minute you're gone. No one knows why the universe works in such odd ways, all they can do is hope their time isn't up yet. For me, my time is limited but my life has been lived and I'm ready to move on.

Having to live with acute promyelocytic leukemia for the last ten years hasn't been easy but I've learned to just embrace the cancer and try to not let it affect how I live my life. I'll never forget the day when the doctors told my parents that their little, Safiya Victoria Harrington-Hargrove, has cancer. It was a day I'll never forget when I was seven years old.

I do have to say though, if it wasn't for the love of my parents, siblings, and the rest of my family, I would be fighting this cancer alone. It's because of them that I'm able to wake up everyday and live up to high expectations I've made for myself. I know I'm dying, it's no surprise with this disease. I just hope that when I'm gone, my family will continue living their lives without any trouble or complications. Sure I feel like having this type of disease slowed us down a bit and I blame myself but my parents are quick to shut me down and assure me none of this is my fault, like I said, the universe is odd.

Since my diagnosis, my mom hasn't been back to work in over three years when I started to get worse then made some miraculous recovery. From that point on, he's been home with me all day for the last three years, taking me to appointments, doing things with me, and having a little fun in between. I know he doesn't want to accept the fact that I'm dying so I like to cherish this time we have together because it won't last forever.

Today, we were home, as per usual, watching some tv together. He wanted to go out to run some errands with me but I begged him to just let us stay home and relax for once. Besides, as I've gotten weaker over time, my appearance has changed. I'm a lot paler, I have no hair so I get to wear all the wigs I want, and I just don't feel like being out for long periods of time. As much as try not to let the cancer affect me, it has and I know there's no going back.

He ordered us Panera and I got my usual half of a turkey avocado sandwich with a cup of mac and cheese, the absolute best. We were stuffing our faces in the living room, catching up on this show we started together called, The Haunting of Hill House. It's actually pretty good and kinda creepy, which I love.

My mom's eyes were glued to the tv when his phone started to ring and he didn't even notice.

"Mom." He stayed glued to the tv.

"Mom!"

"What?!" He asks, with his mouth full and I pause the show.

"Your phone is ringing." I say.

"Oh." He swallows and picks up his phone. "Thanks."

I shake my head and wait for him to answer whoever is calling him so that we can resume our episode.

He talks for a few minutes then hangs up.

"Who was that?"

"Daddy." He says and sets his phone back down onto the tray. "He's on his way home with Cleo and Rowan."

"Oh." I resume the show and we continue to watch until my dad, brother, and sister get home.

Cleo came over to me right away to share with me all the gossip happening in her sophomore class as well as this boy she's been talking to. I don't think our dad knows yet, only our mom, which is good because my dad will want to meet him and antagonize me. So we went up to my room while the guys stayed downstairs.

"So, has he asked you out yet?" I ask.

She smiles and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Not yet. But we've been talking a lot more since we've been partnered together in biology."

"Ohh!" I squeal. "So when is Ethan going to ask you out?"

"I don't know, Saf! I hope soon though. He's really cute and every time I see him I get these giant butterflies in my stomach."

"It's normal for your first crush." I tell her. "I'm so proud of you though."

"For what?"

"I don't know, having a crush that will soon become a boyfriend I can pester you about."

"Oh god." She rolls her eyes and continues to scroll through her instagram.

As much as Cleo doesn't show it, I know she's going to miss me when I'm gone. There are days when she gets really upset seeing me really sick but I make sure to find ways to cheer her up and change her mood. It's not going to be easy leaving them, but I know that they have each other and will make it through.

When I was fourteen and almost lost my life, Cleo was so heartbroken that she didn't want to leave my side. She practically held onto me like a monkey and just cried in my arms, it was so sweet to see how much she cared. How much they both cared. Rowan doesn't show it as much either but you can tell at times that he knows the end is near for me. I mean he's only 13 but to feel that much emotion is almost unreal.

"Oh my god, okay so you know how Julia has been trying to find a girlfriend?" She asks.

"Kinda." I answer.

"Well, she's been talking to this girl Hannah and they went out on a date last night and apparently things went really well."

"Aww, good for her. At least she's got someone."

"So do you, sis." She says, cocking her right eyebrow. "When was the last time you talked to Dom?"

"Not for a few weeks." I say kinda upset. "We broke up Cleo, remember?"

"Yeah but I thought you guys were still friends?"

"I thought so too but he hasn't talked to me in like a month so I just gave up trying."

"Oh, sorry Saf."

"It's fine. I don't need a man to bring happiness into my life right now. I'm happy just how I am."

"Good for you girl!" She smiles and pats my back. When she does so, I start to cough in a violent manner, nonstop.

"Saf? Saf, are you okay?"

I proceed to shake my head as I'm choking on my own air.

"MOM! DAD! COME QUICK!" Cleo shouts as I continue to cough and can't seem to stop.

My parents barged into my room and ran over to my bed while Cleo backed away and stood next to Rowan.

"Saf, look at me it's okay baby." My mom says rubbing my back. I keep coughing trying to make eye contact with him and eventually cough up dark colored blood, almost black.

"Oh my god." My sister gasps.

"Shit, Billy we need to take her to the hospital." My mom says to my dad. He hurries to get me a bucket then they carry me downstairs and into the car, leaving my brother and sister there in shock.

My dad drives us to the hospital while my mom panics in the front seat on our way there. My coughing fit eases up as we arrive at the ER, and help me inside. A nurse gives me a wheelchair while my mom goes to the desk and asks for me to be seen right away, but unfortunately there are other people ahead of me so I had to wait.

I kept the bucket I've been vomiting blood into, close to me while I sat with my parents in the waiting area of the ER. Tears ran down my face and my entire body was trembling.

"Oh sweetheart, it's gonna be fine. Probably your body just rejecting the meds again." My mom says and holds me in his arms.

I sigh and rest my head on his chest.

"I-I'm scared mommy." I whimper and he shushes me while running his hand along my arm.

My dad's phone starts to vibrate so he goes to answer it and walks away for a bit. I, of course, stay with my mom trying to calm down.

"Were you and Cleo talking about that boy she likes again?"

"H-H-How di-did you k-know?"

"I know everything. I'm your mother, it's not that hard." He says with a smile. "So has he asked her out yet?" I shake my head and close my eyes trying to keep the blood from not coming up again.

He talks a little bit more while I just keep replying with either a nod or shake of my head, not wanting to talk.

My dad soon returns and sits back down next to us.

"That was Cleo." He tells us.

"Are they okay at home? I mean we kinda left like nothing." My mom says.

"Yeah they're fine at home. She was just freaking out thinking that Saf's coughing fit was her fault because she patted her on the back and didn't know how much force she put into it. I told her nothing was her fault but she was hyperventilating on the phone so I calmed her down as best as I could."

"C-Can I-I have your p-phone, dad?" I ask, my voice hoarse from all the coughing.

He unlocks it then hands it over.

I send a text to Cleo letting her know none of this was her fault, it just comes with the cancer. I let her know that I'm okay and try to say something funny to lighten up her mood. She quickly responds and tells me how she was scared when it all happened but is glad to know that I'm doing okay. I hand my dad back his phone and we sit there waiting for another fifteen minutes until my name is called.

I'm taken to a room and seen by whatever doctor was available who ran a few tests and did a quick exam.

He pulled my parents out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. All I could think about was that this can't be good if he has to pull my parents out of the room, preparing them for my near death. When I hear movement outside the curtain, I put on a brave face and prepare myself for whatever he's about to tell me.

He smiles at me as my parents come into the small space and stand next to my bed.

"I'm going to admit you to the hospital and order a CAT Scan to see if much of the cancer has spread, then we will go from there, okay?" He asks.

"Okay." I whisper and nod.

"Alright, I'll send someone to transfer you to the eighth floor and will see you soon." He says."

I thank him and he leaves.

I look over at my parents and see that my mom had tears rolling down his face. I reach out for his hand and he grabs onto it with a smile.

"D-Don't worry, mom. I'm gonna b-be fine." I tell him.

"I know baby." He whispers and brings my hand to his lips, kissing it.

About ten minutes later, a nurse comes in with a wheelchair taking us up to the eighth floor where my room is. She pushes me inside and I take in the all too familiar sight of this room.

"Okay so there's a gown for you to change into if you'd like or you can keep your clothes on until it's time for your CAT Scan so that you're somewhat comfortable. Doctor Vega ordered your CAT Scan so it should be within the next two hours."

"O-Okay thanks." I tell her. She nods and leaves the room.

"H-How long a-am I g-gonna be here?" I ask my mom and clear my throat.

"I don't know, love. I hope not too long." He says and pulls up a seat next to my dad. "We still have to finish our show."

"Oh yeah!" I smile and start to cough.

"Easy, baby. Don't get too excited." He smiles.

"I-I'll try no-not to."

I sat on the bed and turned on the tv since I didn't have my phone with me to check any of my social media.

After about an hour of waiting, I was told that I had to go for the scan so I changed into the gown and got into the wheelchair while the nurse got ready to wheel me out of the room.

"Do you want me to go with you?" My mom asks.

"No." I shake my head. "I'll be okay by myself."

"Okay, we'll be here waiting." He says and kisses my cheek.

"K, mom." The nurse starts to wheel me down the hall while my parents stay there hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

I take a deep breath as we approach the elevator and try to stay positive during the scan.

•Steve•

While Saf was getting her CAT Scan, Billy and I went to the cafeteria to get a coffee and something to snack on while we waited.

"Do you think I should go home and check on the kids?" He asks.

"Yeah. Maybe order them dinner too because I don't know how long we're gonna be here."

"Okay, well I'm gonna head out and will be back soon."

"Alright babe, call me when you're on your way." I tell him and give him a kiss before heading back up to Saf's room.

I've gotten used to this routine, at first it was a bit of an adjustment but over time it soon stuck with us for the last ten years. It wasn't easy for Billy and I to know that our daughter had this type of cancer while still being able to have normal lives together. I quit my job to be with Saf as much as I could. She stopped going to school in Eighth grade and I tried homeschooling her but with the chemo and everything it just became too much for her so we stopped. It's been hard but Billy and I are pulling through as best as we can.

I know Saf doesn't want to mope around so we've been trying to stay positive and it works at times. Other times it's not as effective and sucks knowing our daughter is dying.

Once I got to the room, I sat back in the chair and took out my phone to text Cleo, letting her know that Billy’s on his way home.

She tells me that her and Rowan are doing their homework while listening to music. I don't understand how they can listen to music while doing homework, I could never concentrate when I did that in school. Plus, it's not like they listen to soft music, they listen to our shit and other heavy bands, I guess it helps them? I don't know, at least they're getting it done.

By the time Saf returned from her CAT Scan she told me she was starting to get hungry so we ordered her dinner from the cafeteria. She got a baked potato with soup.

I just sip my coffee while she ate and watched the tv.

"Can you ask daddy to bring my phone when he comes back please?" She asks.

"Sure thing. Do you want anything else?"

"Umm my magazine and laptop."

"Alright." I send the text to Billy then take a bite of Saf's potato.

Billy soon returns to the hospital with Saf's stuff then her usual doctor, Doctor Forbes, comes in around six thirty to give us the results of her scan. You could just tell by his face that it wasn't good so I held Billy’s hand while Saf just sat there waiting for him to deliver the news.

"I have the results from your CAT Scan and it has spread to your blood system even more than before." He clears his throat and fixes his stance. "I'm afraid there isn't much else for us to do for you. The cancer has already spread too far to fix."

"S-So I-I'm gonna die?" She chokes as tears well in her eyes.

My heart broke into a million tiny shards and I squeezed my husband's hand as he answered her question.

"Yes. But we don't know how long you have and from the looks of it, you may have more than you think." He tells her. "I want to keep you here just to keep a close eye on you and let you get comfortable for when the time comes, okay?"

"O-Okay." She swallows and nods.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin." He sighs. "But I promise to take great care of you during your time here, you know I never let you down."

"I know." She whimpers.

He sadly smiles at her and gives her a hug.

"Can I get you anything? Maybe dessert to go with your dinner or perhaps the wifi password?" He asks.

I smile and she gladly accepts his offer thanking him.

"I gotcha. I'll be back in a few." He says and leaves.

I watch her take a deep breath then look over at us.

"Are you okay, baby?" I ask and let go of Billy’s hand.

She stares at us then breaks down on the bed. I try to hold back my own tears but fail to do so and go hold my baby in my arms.

"I'm here baby. It's gonna be okay, I promise."

"I-I'm scared, m-mommy." She cried.

"I know." I swallow and kiss her cheek. "Hey, what happened to my brave little girl? I know she's in there somewhere."

"S-She is." She hiccups. "S-She's just t-t-tired of keeping t-this on t-this brave f-face."

"Oh honey, it's okay to let out your emotions. We know this isn't easy but daddy and I are not going anywhere. We're right there with you, okay?"

She nods and I get some tissue, wiping her tears away. "My beautiful girl." I smile at her and cup her face in my hands. "You are the bravest person I have ever met, don't ever forget that." I tell her.

"I won't, mom."

"Good." I whisper and kiss her forehead then get up.

Doctor Forbes returns with her ice cream and the wifi password so she can use her laptop then tells us what's going to happen in the next few days and the days yet to come.

I don't think I'm fully prepared for this to happen, is anyone ever prepared enough for this?

**-Several Weeks Later-**

•Saf•

Every day I felt a part of my body slowly shutting down as I got closer to my time of death. I don't even know how to begin to describe how I'm feeling. I'm trying to stay strong but I can't keep a brave face all the time because it's hard, this is the hardest thing anyone ever has to go through.

Cleo and Rowan come here just about every day after school to tell me about everything going on in their lives. Cleo has been keeping me up to date about her upcoming date tonight with Ethan. She was freaking out because our dad was freaking out that she's going on her first date. I made her bring all her stuff to the hospital so I could help her get ready.

I put her hair into a nice braid that rested over her shoulder then did some light makeup always reminding her that less is more. By the time she was ready, I was so proud of how beautiful she turned out for her very first date then gave her a hug before she left.

"Try to bring back some of those buttery rolls." I whisper in her ear.

"I'll do my very best." She says. "Bye Saf, thanks again!"

"No problem. Have fun!"

She waves to me and my dad then leaves with my mom and Rowan.

"So, I heard there's a meteor shower that's supposed to happen tonight." My dad says breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I saw that on Twitter." I say and turn off my phone. "I would love to see it but looks like I'll only be catching it on the news."

"Not necessarily." He says with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Hang on." He says and leaves the room.

He then comes back with a wheelchair and comes over to my bed.

"C'mon." He says and removes my blankets. "We're gonna go see that meteor shower."

"Wh-Daddy we can't."

"Oh hush you. You're gonna see that meteor shower." He says.

"What if we get caught?"

"We're not gonna get caught, babe. Trust me." He says and helps me into the wheelchair.

"Are you sure about this, dad?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He says and checks to make sure I'm all set to leave my room. "Okay, let's go." He says and wraps my legs in the blanket before pushing me out of the room.

We sneak past the nurses station and go down the hall to the elevator that has access to the roof. It carries us up and my dad pushes me out onto the rooftop that overlooks the city.

"Wow." I say as my breath is taken away from the view. "The view up here is amazing."

"It sure is, love. One of my favorites." He says and stations me near the wall then comes around so that he's in front of me.

"You know, the night you were born I came up here."

"You did? How come?"

"Because I was scared, nervous."

"About what?"

"Becoming a dad." He says leaning over the edge with his hands folded together. "I was scared shitless so I came up here about two hours before you were born to get some air and try to figure out how I could be the best dad possible to you."

"So what happened?" I ask.

"Well, I looked up at the stars and asked myself if I was really able to do this. I spent your mom's entire pregnancy worrying about you coming and then everything happened so quickly when he went into labor and I felt like I was suffocating." He says and looks back at me. "But then, the second you came out all my fears vanished and I knew I was going to be able to do this."

"Aww, well you changed my life too daddy."

"I did?" He asks.

"Mhm. You taught me everything I know even more. You and mom have been there for me through everything and you've done so much for me especially these last few years."

"Oh baby, well you are my daughter and I made a promise to all of you kids that I will do everything I possibly can to make sure you guys have a great life with me and your mother."

"Well did it, Dad. You've done more for us than we could possibly imagine."

"I know." He says and continues to look down at the city. "You're my everything and I..." He trails off.

I look up at him and notice he's crying.

"Daddy?" I grab his hand and weakly squeeze it. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry." He whimpers and covers his face. I feel an oversized lump form in the back of my throat and tears brim around my eyes. "I just...I just can't s-stand the fact th-that I'm g-gonna lose you." He cries.

I swallow back my tears and sniffle feeling my heart start to break.

"C'mere." I whisper loud enough for him to hear me.

He turns and gets onto his knees. I wrap my arms around him and inhale his sweet scent that gave me a sense of security. "Everything is going to be okay, daddy."

"I know." He sobs. "I'm just never going to be able to let you go."

"Shh, don't talk like that." I tell him. "I lived a g-great life." I swallow and try to keep my tears from falling but a few stream down my face. "You have done all that you can for me a-and I am forever grateful that I did it." I say and run my fingers through his hair.

"It's gonna be my time to go, dad. There's nothing we can do about it and even if there were...I wouldn't want to."

"You w-wouldn't?"

"No." I say and a small smile forms on my face as he looks up at me. "I lived a great life thanks to you, mommy, Cleo, and Rowan. You all love me to no extent and do everything in your power to make sure I'm always happy. You've done it all and now it's my time to go."

"B-But, I-I don't want y-you to go. Y-You're my baby."

"I know, daddy." I say and flick away my fallen tears. "I'm going to become a little piece of blue sky."

He continues to sob then eventually collects himself and we watch the meteor shower together before returning back to my room.

**-Several Days Later-**

It was just my mom and I today since Cleo and Rowan had school and my dad had gone home to get some sleep. They've been taking shifts at the hospital since I'm practically to the point of breaking from how weak I am.

It's been a long few days and I'm ready to just let go to end my suffering. I know my mom isn't taking it very well and has been very stressed but I know my time is coming soon, so he's been trying to keep it together for me, Cleo, and Rowan. I know deep down though, he's breaking.

"Hey ma."

"What?" He asks and looks up at me.

"Remember when we used to go to the beach? How much you hated the seaweed?" I smile.

"Oh my god! It was the worst." He says. "Remember when daddy tackled me in the sand?"

"Yeah." I giggle. "You spent the entire week trying to get sand out of your hair."

"Well I do have to keep it healthy and shiny." He says and plumps up the ends. "We made a lot of memories together over the years." He sighs.

"Mhm. Like that time you and daddy took me to my first concert and we got to meet the band afterwards."

"You remember that?! You were like five!"

"Yeah, so? I have a good memory." I say.

"Oh right, I always forget." He says. "You were always on top of things whenever someone forgot you'd be the first to tell them whatever it was they were trying to figure out. You have a gift."

"I guess so." I sigh and pick at my fingers. We talk about all the memories we've made over the years and how much we miss them. Then, it slowly started to hit me that I don't have much longer and I wasn't ready for it to happen yet.

"Uh, mommy?"

"Yes my love."

"I-Is it going to h-hurt?" I ask.

"Is what going to hurt?"

"W-When I-I die?"

"No baby." He says and gets up to sit on the bed with me. "I promise it won't hurt one bit, you won't feel a thing. Are you really worried about that or is it something else?" He asks.

"W-Well I...I don't w-want to leave y-you just yet." I say and start to cry.

"Oh baby." He sadly smiles and I see tears form in his eyes. "You have brought so much joy into my life that I don't even know how to begint to thank you for making me the one thing I wanted the most, to be a mom. You did that for me and I could never find any way to repay you for making me your mommy."

"I-I j-just want t-to say t-thank y-you if I-I don't have the ch-chance to do s-so later."

"For what, Saf?"

"For everything y-you have e-ever done f-for me. I-I wouldn't want anyone else to be m-my mother and that y-you're the best anyone could ever have." I stop and swallow back my tears. "I-I am so lucky a-and honored to have y-you as m-my mom."

"Oh Saf." He sighs and tries to fight back the tears. "I am going to miss you terribly when you go. You're my little girl and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I continue to sob in my mom's arms knowing this is going to be extremely difficult for him to let go.

"I-I love you s-so much, mommy."

"I love you too, baby girl. I'll love you forever." He cries and kisses my cheek.

**-Later that night-**

•Steve•

Safiya took her last breath tonight with Billy and I by her side. Cleo couldn't stand to see her sister dying so she was out in the waiting room with Rowan and the rest of our families.

My baby was gone and there was no way to bring her back.

Billy and I were crying while we each held one of her hands, hearing the machine as it went flat.

A nurse soon came in to shut the machine then left us sitting in silence hoping our lifeless daughter would awake. But she didn't, she never will.

I stand up and move closer to her while still holding onto her hand.

"My baby!" I start to sob uncontrollably. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry!"

I stand there for about a minute trying to process the fact that my daughter's dead then feel a pair of hands pull me away. Billy turns me around and lets me sob into his chest as we go out into the hall to see our other kids.

We leave the room and I see both Cleo and Rowan sitting next to each other in the chairs. They both get up and come over to us. I wrap my arms around both of them and hug them as hard as I can. I give them each a kiss on their cheeks and sniffle.

"I love you guys so much." I say and kiss Cleo's temple. "I promise everything's going to be okay."

We all head home and order food trying to process everything while still feeling numb, unable to shake the feeling.

**-Six Months Later-**

Our lives have been forever changed since Safiya died. I know she's always around in spirit but I miss seeing her beautiful smile everyday, hearing her laugh, but most of all I miss the sound of her walking through the door after an appointment to greet me with her enthusiasm.

She's become a little piece of the sky, and the sky has never been so bright before. Everyday, I know she's watching over and sharing her love.

I keep a fresh bouquet of sunflowers and roses on the kitchen table for her since they were her favorite. It's a constant reminder of her and her life. So beautiful yet so fragile at the same time.

As we gathered around the table to eat dinner, Saf's seat remained untouched. It's been like this since she died and will continue to be like this forever. She was a huge part of our lives and is gone, but we both know she was the one who made our lives enjoyable. She's the very first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep. She's always on my mind and in my heart. It hasn't been easy but we've been slowly making our way through life without Saf here to cheer us on. 


End file.
